


Saudade

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saudade: "a vague and constant desire for something that does not and probably cannot exist ... a turning towards the past or towards the future."</p><p>Nineteen stolen steps is all it takes. There's nothing left any more. Michael should leave now, and let Adam live out the rest of his life peacefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiff/radicaldreamerr on LJ for the Alphabet Prompt Meme

Nineteen stolen steps, that's all it takes Michael knows. Nineteen tiny changes, tiny snips in the web of time, that will rewrite it. That will take away the branding, the time spent in the Cage. That will make sure Adam never knew him, and keep the boy safe. Safe from Michael.  
  


Eleven Enochian words. That's what can make it happen. There's no special holy number or even any complicated rituals. All Michael has to do is make Adam speak eleven words, and he'll be gone, without even the slightest whisper of protest.  
  


Eight million decades is how long he'll live for, before his Grace burns out with the dying sun. And for those eight million decades he'll live as he always had before. Aloof and alone. A sword who only knows war. Who'll never know what it is to be loved back as equally as he loves again.  
  


It's what he deserves, Michael knows. There can never be enough repentance for what he's done. And not enough sureity that he won't lose his way and do something similar to this. Father knows, he should do this. Walk out, and leave this boy to live out the rest of his human existence in peace, even though he will never find his own peace again. This place, this _Cage_ as he called it has become his home. _Their_ home.  
  


“Stay.” It's one word. _One simple word._ Adam has no more hold over him, the spell having vanished when Michael took his own tainted Grace back from Adam's brand. But it's spoken with such conviction, it leaves Michael rooted to the spot. He can't understand how Adam can still have so much faith in him, when Michael doesn't have faith in himself.  
  


“Stay.” Adam says it again sounding tired, and young, so very young. _He is a boy_ , Michael thinks gazing at him. A boy who Michael has broken more than once, and he's not sure if he can stop himself from doing it again. But then he meets Adam's gaze, determination and love, and reverence in those blue eyes and _Father help him_ , how could he ever even think of denying this boy anything?


End file.
